With advancements in technology, entities have increasingly embraced a multitude of information technology resources, in an attempt to administer an ever increasing number of operational activities associated with the functioning of the entities. However, processing, storing and analyzing the massive amounts of data associated with the information technology operational activities and the information technology resources using existing systems is challenging, both from technical and feasibility standpoints. Furthermore, existing systems and technology are inept at evaluating and correlating the disparate unstructured data stored at various disparate locations. Thus, there is a need for technical solutions which alleviate the deficiencies of the existing systems and provide novel systems for dynamic correlation, transformation and combination of data stored at a plurality of database locations.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.